The project aim is to establish a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) laboratory within the UCLA School of Medicine. The laboratory will house and operate a 4.7 Tesla magnetic resonance imaging scanner with a 40 cm clear bore diameter that is specifically designed for investigational studies of research animals. The instrument will be capable of performing a wide variety of magnetic resonance imaging and spectroscopic studies which are collectively referred at as "functional" MRI in addition to performing high resolution anatomic imaging. No instrument of this sort exists at UCLA, nor have UCLA investigators have had access to one, although some related studies have been performed on clinical service MRI scanners. However, the project will be guided by a Principal Investigator who has over a dozen years of experience with the management and use of similar instruments at other institutions. The UCLA School of Medicine houses a high concentration of federally- supported research studies. The proposal describes twelve federal grants which are now underway at UCLA which require the proposed instrument. Ten of these are research grants. Two are training grants The federal research grants include a variety of basic and health-related aims. Hence, the facility will serve as a research resource for UCLA investigators whose research requires functional and anatomic imaging of animal models being studied in their own laboratories under federal sponsorship. Neuroscience and gene therapy will be broad focuses of the biological imaging studies which are undertaken once the facility is established. However, in the long term, a fluid and evolving biological research focus is anticipated in consistency with the "resource" function in the laboratory. The vendor's listed instrument cost including needed accessories is over $1 million. The cost together with the combined basic and health-related goals make the project eligible for dual agency (NCRR and NSF) consideration. Funding at the maximum level from both agencies is thereby requested.